The Act of Nagato Yuki
by sakurai-kurokami
Summary: What happens when a slider accidentally entered Suzumiya's world and ended up in Yuki's room? An epic love comedy! DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter Zero

Chapter Zero

My life as a slider used to be normal. All I have to do is slide into parallel worlds and fix things that is about to get wrong. Just like time-travelling, but you don't just travel through time. You travel through different realities.

But then, something went wrong.

Three years ago, a parallel world suddenly appeared out of the blue. We considered this normal as parallel worlds tend to appear out of nowhere. But our job is also to look out for these new parallel worlds and send a group of agents for lookout.

But we couldn't enter this parallel word. Or rather, the portal was corrupted.

We did everything we could. But everything was in vain.

We kept close watch over it for two years but because it didn't show any dangers so we left it all alone.

That's where I came in. Yesterday, the portal opened just as I entered the chamber and it sucked me right in. The feeling was weird. Sliding into another world is just the same as entering into another room, but the feeling I got when I was sucked into this portal was like riding a rollercoaster… without the seatbelt, that is.

Fortunately though, I happen to be in my proper gear as I was supposed to slide into another world that day.

Oh well, I'm far too curious enough about this world anyway. Might as well deal with it.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Oh dear. What a pretty bad landing. I seem to crash into a spacious room. Although seeing the things around it, it seems that I managed to hurt only myself and nothing else.

"Excuse me."

A girl suddenly appeared before me wearing a sailor-type school uniform. Her messy, short lavender hair just implies that she just woke up. Wait a minute. This is bad.

She just saw me crash inside her room out of nowhere!

"Um… You see… This is… Huh?"

She turned her back against me and disappeared into another room. After a few minutes, she came back holding a tray with tea and cookies. She placed the tray on the kotatsu and sat down. She looked at me and nodded, inviting me to sit down.

After I sat down, she poured me some tea and gave it to me. I looked at the tea hesitantly and looked at her, only to see her staring at me.

"Uh… Thanks for the tea?"

She nodded and turned her attention to her own teacup and nibbled a cookie. I drank mine and found that it's not that good, but still out of kindness I just gulped the whole thing down. It's not that hot anyway. The cookies are just normal. I'm not that hungry so I just ate three pieces and settled down.

"E-Excuse me… you see. I'm a slider."

. . .

"… and that's how I came stumbling into your room, uh… what was your name again?"

"Nagato Yuki."

"Ah. Nagato-san. So that's how it is. Please don't tell anyone about me."

"I understand."

"Thank you very much. Ah, my name is Sakurai Kurokami."

"Sakurai, I am a humanoid interface created by the Integrated Date Sentient Identity. This is a world where aliens, time travelers and espers exist. A person like you who can travel to any other parallel worlds at your own whim doesn't exist in our world."

"A world where reality is jumbled with fiction." I said to her.

"That is indeed correct, from your point of view." Nagato replied. "But we humanoid interfaces have been here all this time. As how you see us a mere piece of fiction, my superiors also see you to be a piece of fiction too. Sliders apparently aren't existing in our world."

I see. If that's how it is, then I need to stay here for a little while. But where will I stay?

"You can stay here with me."

"Eh?"

"You can stay here with me. I have a proposal for you."

. . .

"Okay. I understand that staying with a humanoid interface like you will make my job easy. But why do I have to enroll in your school?"

Yuki (she told me to call her like that!) told me that staying with her will help me make my job easy, as her faction will investigate the origin of sliders and help me find a way to go back to my own world. But surprise, surprise! The moment I woke up today, Yuki tackled me on my futon and removed my clothes. She then handed me a North High uniform. Talk about a bold person.

"The SOS Brigade is currently doing nothing at the moment. Recruiting a new member will make Suzumiya-san busy at the moment."

"Do I look like a clown to you?"

She looked at me momentarily then said, "No."

I was just only kidding, you idiot. Yuki left me in front of the faculty room, and walked nonchalantly into the direction of her room. Oh man, don't leave me behind!

"_My superiors have already taken care of everything."_

That's what she said. Sigh. Oh well, she's the reason I have a place to sleep. I'll at least trust her. With that in thought, I opened the door to the faculty room.

. . .

"M-My name is Sakurai Kurokami. Pleased to meet you everyone."

Oh man, I hate this kind of atmosphere. I really hate introductions.

"Okay. Please sit down over there, besides Suzumiya-san. Hurry up now and class will start." My homeroom teacher, Okabe-sensei said.

I bowed down after my introduction and proceeded to sit in my chair. As soon as I sat down, I can see the faces of some of my classmates looking at me pitifully. I gave them a questioning look and a boy managed to point a finger to the person beside me before quickly turning his whole attention to the teacher.

I looked at the person beside me to only see excitement sparkling on her eyes. Ara? So this is Suzumiya Haruhi. Then I presume the guy in front of him is Kyon, who is also looking at me with suspicion on his eyes. I gave them a smile and waved my hand before taking out my notebook and focused on the board.

Things are starting to get interesting, huh. I wonder what Sakura's doing right now…


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Lunch break at last. It's been a long time since I entered school but it seems like thing here at North High is too easy for me. This'll be a piece of cake. Now I wonder what food I'll get from the cafeteria.

"Kurokami-kun! Can I have a word with you?"

Huh? Just as I was to get out of my seat, Suzumiya-san tried to pull my collar to which I reflexively dodged. Oh man, she really took notice of me just as Yuki said.

"What is it, Suzumiya-san?" I asked.

"Well, you see. Where did you come from?"

"Tokyo."

"Which school?"

"Sakura High."

"Why did you go here?"

"Air in Tokyo is too bad for my health, my grandmother said."

"Your parents?"

"They're working overseas. Both of them are engineers."

"Haruhi, I think you should let him off the hook. At least let him have his lunch in peace." Kyon interrupted Suzumiya-san's interrogation. "Oh by the way, I'm-"

"Kyon! Don't interrupt me! I'm finally getting in to the good part!" Suzumiya said pushing Kyon away. "Ah, Yuki!"

I turned around to see Yuki walking straight at us. I wonder if her business here is with me.

"Yuki, it's kind of rare for you to visit our class." Suzumiya said. "What's up?"

Yuki ignored Suzumiya and placed something on my desk.

"What's this?" I asked her.

"Lunch."

"You cooked this?"

"Yes."

"Thanks… I guess." I awkwardly replied. I then just noticed how the whole room was looking at me and Yuki. "W-What?"

"Yuki, you know Kurokami-kun?" Suzumiya asked, breaking the silence.

Oh no. Wrong question. I hope to avoid this topic until I can, but it looks like luck isn't on my side this time.

"Yes. He is my boyfriend."

… "EHHHHH?"

"Y-Yuki! L-Let's eat at the rooftop!" I quickly grabbed her hand and the lunchbox and sprinted upstairs ignoring the looks of everybody.

. . .

"Yuki! At least give me a signal when you'll announce something like that!"

We were at the rooftop, casually eating our lunchbox while Yuki sat in front of me.

"I already gave you a summary of my plan." She replied. "Are you still not ready yet?"

"My mind is ready, but my heart isn't!"

Argh. I'll never understand the way she thinks. "Anyway, thanks for the food. I never knew you could cook something like this."

"Is it really to your liking?"

"Yeah. I love girls who can cook like this. You'll be a great wife someday."

"…"

"Ahh. Thanks for the food." I cleaned up the lunchbox and wrapped it in a cloth and gave it back to Yuki. "Well, we still have time. What do you want to do, Yuki?"

"I intend to explain my plan to you more, if that is okay with you."

"Go ahead. I'll listen."

"Lately, Suzumiya Haruhi is showing signs of being bored. We do not want that to happen as she may recreate this world. And if that happens, you're chances of going back to your own world will be gone. The Integrated Data Sentient Identity cannot do anything at that point."

"I see. So that's why you enrolled me into this school so I can enter the SOS Brigade, and lighten up her mood. So why need to act like a couple?"

"Suzumiya Haruhi doesn't accept members that do not spark her interests. You being an intelligent, athletic and good-looking person and also my boyfriend shall spark an interest on her."

"Wow. Thanks for the compliment, Yuki."

"I am merely stating the truth. As for now, the thing about being a couple shall only be known by the two of us. You shall not say anything about it to the other brigade members."

"Of course. So that means, we need to put this act up almost every time, huh. Oh well, what do you want me to do next?"

"Join the kendo club first."

"Why the kendo club?"

"The kendo club currently needs one person so they can participate in the competition this coming Saturday. Win that competition."

"Hmm. That's asking too much, but I'll try."

"Very good."

I stood up and told her to go back. She didn't move from her spot though. "Now what?"

She held her hand at me. "Pull me up."

"You're way getting too spoiled, you know that?" I said to her, but nevertheless pulled her up.

She grabbed into my sleeve and we walked down the stairs.

I escorted her into her room, where she entered and sat on her own chair before waving at me (to which her classmates stared at me strangely). I waved back and went back to my own class, just in time as our next teacher entered.

I sat down on my chair and pulled the application form for clubs. I wrote down my name, my class and the club Yuki said for me to join. "Kendo Club"

Sensing someone's eyes staring beside me, I purposely let my club application form to fall down on my table. Just as I was to pick it up, Suzumiya picked it up and read the contents before giving me a disapproving look and passed it onto me.

Ha. Looks like she took the bait. What an easy girl. Don't worry about me, Yuki. I know damn well how I can spark the interest of a girl like her.

I took the paper from her and gave her a smile to which she scowled at. "Thank you, Suzumiya-san."


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Classes had ended and I was still gathering up my things when I saw Suzumiya Haruhi and Kyon leaving the room. My senses are telling me that they are going to their clubroom. Hmm. This gives me an idea. But before that, I need to give my club application form to the faculty room. I left the room and made my way into the faculty. I saw Okabe-sensei and I gave him my club application form. He accepted it and told me to go the dojo where the kendo members meet. I thanked him and went outside.

Before going to the dojo as sensei had said, I decided to go to the Literature clubroom. That's where the Brigade headquarters are apparently. I loosened my tie a bit before venturing into their clubroom.

*knock, knock*

After a few moments, the door was opened by a girl wearing a maid outfit holding a tray and giving me a warm smile. I take it that she's Asahina Mikuru. After realizing that I was staring at her, she blushed a little and called on to Suzumiya-san.

"Ah, Kurokami-kun. What brings you here?" Suzumiya-san said, while sitting on her chair wearing a million-watt smile.

"Uhm. I was just going to tell Yuki that I'll be going home a little late because I'm visiting the kendo club today." I said to her, scratching my ear.

I glanced around the room. I saw Kyon staring at me, playing chess with another guy who was also staring at me. Yuki was sitting at a corner reading a book. And she was actually ignoring me.

"Hey, Yuki!" I called to her. She looked at me and tilted her head. "I'll be going home a little late. But I'll be just in time for dinner."

She closed her book, and picked up her bag. She then made her way to me.

"Suzumiya-san, I request to be left off early today."

"Ah, no, I'll be fine, Yuki. Just stay here with them. I don't want to ruin whatever you're doing here with them." I said to her. I then looked at her brigade chief. "Suzumiya-san, thank you for taking care of Yuki ever since high school days has started. I appreciate your thanks, and also to Kyon, Koizumi Itsuki-san and Asahina Mikuru-senpai."

I bowed to everyone of them and gave a meaningful look at Yuki. I patted her head. "Be good to everyone around here, okay?"

"Yes." Yuki answered in a monotone voice. She then returned her bag and picked up her book and read it again like nothing happened.

I looked at Suzumiya-san to see her giving me a proud smile. "Of course! It's my job as the brigade chief to take care of my brigade members. You can count on me, Kurokami-kun!"

I smiled at her and waved at everybody. "Well then, see you later."

I closed the door and walked a few moments before stopping. I leaned on the wall and counted exactly ten seconds before the door opened and Kyon came out. He looked at me with a little bit of surprise.

"Ara? That's a little too fast. I didn't expect you to come out so quickly, Kyon."

"You were expecting me?"

"But of course. The whole thing just now was just to grab your attention. You want to ask me something, don't you?" I said to him.

"Who are you? What are you?"

"I am Sakurai Kurokami, Yuki's legal boyfriend. The Integrated Data Sentient Identity even approved of it." I said to him, to which he flinched upon hearing the name of the group. "And I am a slider, who accidentally went into your world."

"Accidentally?"

"Yes, fear not. I don't plan on doing anything to anyone; I am merely acting on my whim. Everything else is Yuki's orders. And I'm just staying here for a little bit for extra information on this world, until I find a way to go back to my world, apparently."

"Any plans on joining the brigade?"

"Not at all. I don't intend to join, but I intend to wait for Suzumiya-san's invitation."

"Hmm. You're not bad at all, Kurokami-san. Seeing as your Nagato's ally, I'll put my trust on you now." He starts to go back to the clubroom.

"And by the way," I called to him. "Kindly explain what I said to you now to the time-traveler and the esper. I'm too lazy to repeat everything."

"Yeah, yeah."

. . .

To make things short, the kendo club is too weak. In just a few minutes, I managed to defeat all the members, including the senpais. Even the captain, who begged me to stay and become one of the regular players for the competition, was too weak. I find myself wondering why this club even exists. I went home after telling them a certain routine of exercises to do so they can be more ready for the competition this coming Saturday.

When I went outside, I saw Yuki. She was standing still, reading a smaller book than the one she reading earlier at the clubroom. I looked around and can't find the brigade members. Is she waiting for me?

"Hey, Yuki!" I ran to her.

"Sai-kun."

What a weird nickname, if you ask me. "Where is the brigade members?"

She then placed her hand on my face and kissed me.

No. It's more like she was biting my lip.

"_Sai-kun, listen to me."_

Yuki pulled herself from me and grabbed my sleeve. I took that as a signal for us to start walking. Yuki, is that you speaking in my mind?

"_Yes, I inserted some nanomachines inside your body. In that way, we can speak mentally."_

Don't tell me that was the time when you kissed me.

"_Yes. Suzumiya and the rest are currently spying on us. It appears that she's suspicious of you being my boyfriend."_

Seriously? Hey, this sounds like fun. Let me lead the way.

"_Sure. But if a problem arises, speak to me mentally or it'll raise her suspicion on you."_

Roger that.

Oh, by the way. Can you lend me your handkerchief for a second? And insert a mirror inside as you do so.

Yuki stopped walking and I sneezed. She then pulled a handkerchief in her bag and offered it to me. "Thanks", I said to her. I wiped my nose and took a peek in the mirror to see Suzumiya-san and the others hiding behind a bush. I placed the handkerchief and the mirror on my pocket and we resumed walking. You're friends are rather amusing, Yuki.

"_I know, and I find it glad that Suzumiya has already seen you as an interesting person, Sai-kun."_

I smiled at that sentence.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Oh yeah, as thanks for the lunch and breakfast earlier, I'll cook dinner for us today." I said out loud, "What do you want to eat, Yuki?"

"Curry."

"Sure thing. Let's stop by the grocery to get the ingredients."

Using the traffic mirror to see if Suzumiya and the others are still following, I saw Suzumiya grinning excitedly while holding on to a blushing Asahina-senpai. Koizumi was smiling at what was happening while Kyon was scratching his head while giving me an ok signal.

"Let's go, Sai-kun." Yuki said, pulling me to cross the sidewalk while the light's still green. Not knowing the way to the grocery, I let Yuki drag me all the way to the shopping district.

. . .

"Here."

"Yuki, this is microwavable curry." I said to her, snatching the packets of curry and tossing it back. "I can at least cook the real thing."

Yuki looked at me with an air of annoyance. She tried to grab the packets of curry again but I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the vegetable section. This time, she didn't try to resist any more, and by the looks of every people inside the store, we look like a stupid couple. I quickly grabbed all the ingredients I need and placed everything in our basket and casually left the place with Yuki following me around.

While falling in line at the counter, I quickly realized that I forgot to pick up strawberry milk. I asked Yuki to grab some for me. And by the time she came back…

"I asked for strawberry milk, Yuki." I said to her. "Not strawberry **AND **milk."

"Sorry, Sai-kun." Yuki was holding the pack of strawberry and the carton of milk on each hand. She was apologizing to me but her face apparently isn't.

"What's with your poker face?" I reached for her face and pulled her cheeks. "Show a little bit of emotions, will you?"

"Sowwy, Sai-kwun." Yuki repeated. Sigh. Just put it in the basket, Yuki.

After checking out everything using a credit card I found in my wallet yesterday, we each took one bag and went outside. I checked the time to see that it was already getting late so I told Yuki to hurry up.

After walking a few steps, I noticed that the little alien beside me is apparently gone. I turned around to see Yuki still in front of the shop, struggling with the plastic bag she was carrying. "Hey! You could've at least called me!"

I ran to her and just in time, I saw Suzumiya and the gang coming out of the store. We looked at each other for a moment, before realizing what this trip was supposed to be. Damn it.

"K-Kurokami-kun! What a surprise to see you here!" Suzumiya said, hiding away a plastic full of junk foods behind her back. I saw Kyon behind him trying really hard not to laugh, while Koizumi was as usual smiling at the event. Asahina-senpai was busy eating marshmallows and didn't even notice what was happening. "Where you shopping with Yuki-chan?"

"Ah, yes. We were shopping for ingredients for curry." I said to her, taking the bag away from Yuki. "Do you wish to join us for dinner?"

"Wow! Of course! We'll gladly join you guys!" Suzumiya said, showing me a million-watt smile. "Isn't that right everyone?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Kyon said chewing on a gum.

"Thank you, Kurokami-kun." Koizumi said, giving a friendly smile.

"I'll be happy to eat Yuki's cooking!" Asahina-senpai said, finally realizing what was happening.

I was about to tell Asahina-senpai that I will be the one cooking but Yuki whispered 'No' mentally. Oh, you want to surprise them that your great boyfriend can cook too? I whispered back.

Yuki's face went pink for a mild second before she looked away and walked ahead of us. Hahaha. I didn't know you were the shy type, Yuki.

She stopped walking and quickly came back to me. She gave me a strong hard kick in my legs before walking ahead again.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?" I shouted at her. It is true that I was a little bit hurt, but nevertheless I can't stop smiling at her reaction just now. The brigade members were obviously confused at what happened, but Suzumiya disregarded it and followed Yuki along with Asahina-senpai who gave me a quick comforting look before going away.

"What the heck happened just now?" Kyon asked, blowing his gum. He stayed with Koizumi who offered to carry a bag to which I declined.

"If you must know," I said to him, trying my best not to laugh my head off. "it's just your everyday lover's quarrel."


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"I was also from Tokyo, back when Sai-kun and I were in middle school. We attended Sakura High together. We were supposed to enter the high school level there together, but my parents and his parents went overseas because of an engineering trip. Sai-kun was taken away by his grandparents for the summer, while my parents decided to take me to North High. They said that they couldn't leave me alone at Tokyo. It was too dangerous."

Yuki narrated our supposedly script while everyone was listening. I just finished cooking the curry and brought it on the table. "And then, I enrolled at Sakura High only to find out that Yuki was gone. Okay. Story's over. Let's eat."

"Don't be such a jerk, Kurokami. Let's find out the rest of your 'story'" Kyon said grinning at me. Heh, and I bet you're already laughing your head off mentally aren't you?

"Yeah, yeah!" Asahina-senpai agreed and egged Yuki to continue.

"Now, now. That's probably a private matter, right Kurokami-san?" Koizumi said.

Koizumi, I'm proud to say that you gained my respect.

"But still, I'm also curious about how you two got together anyway." He added.

"Give me back my respect towards you, damn it!"

"Hahahaha! Oh well, Yuki. Continue the story." Suzumiya-san said, disregarding my noise as she passed the bowls of rice being served by Yuki around.

"And then, the next thing I knew. He was calling my phone. He said that he joined the kendo club at school. He said that he was always the top of his class. He also said that he managed to become the kendo club ace because of his great skill. He would always call every day."

Yuki stopped momentarily, adding an effect to the scripted love story she was telling everybody. Oh no, here it comes. The confession part she came up with.

"And then, one night. He called. He said that a girl confessed to her. He said that he rejected her."

I looked at everybody to see them staring at Yuki with excitement in their eyes, even Kyon who knew that this was just a script was also getting excited.

"I asked him 'why', and he said that he already loves somebody. It was a great shock for me, because I l-love him. Ever since we were kids actually. The shock coming straight into me, I quickly said 'good night' and ended the call. That night, I started to cry. My heart was in pain."

I glanced at Yuki to see her looking at me too. We quickly looked away. "T-Then what happens next, you noisy crybaby? H-Hurry. The curry's going to get cold!"

"S-Shut up, S-Sai-kun!" Yuki exclaimed, "A knock came from my door. I was still crying at that time, and it was weird that a knock came without even the intercom to inform me about it. So I thought it was the neighbor next door… But when I opened it, Sai-kun was outside."

"He was panting terribly and was even wearing his reading glasses he usually uses at night. And then…"

"And then?" Suzumiya and the gang repeated.

"And then, I told her that she was the only girl I loved! Man, she can be too dense!" I quickly finished. "Alright, let's eat!"

I opened the dish and placed a spoonful of curry in my bowl and started to eat.

"Sai-kun! You didn't tell them the part I cried into your arms and you skipped school just because I couldn't let you go when we were sleeping in my bed!"

Ack! *Cough, cough* "Water! Water!"

I grabbed Kyon's melon juice and gulped it down. "What the hell, Yuki?"

"Hmp. That's what you get for skipping the best part. Okay, everyone. Let's eat~"

Everyone started laughing at what Yuki said and I just disregarded it and quietly ate my curry in peace. Everyone else was starting to talk about a certain topic and I found myself looking at the silver ring placed in my thumb. Sigh. I wonder what Sakura's doing right now…

Yuki stopped eating for a moment and gave me a look. I looked at her and tilted my head in confusion. What's up, Yuki?

She didn't answer. She just went back to eating the curry, listening to Asahina-senpai's and Suzumiya-san's topic about boys to which everyone was focused about. I pushed away my thoughts for the moment and joined their conversation.

I looked at the clock to see that it's getting late, and by the look of everyone around here. This is going to be a long night.

. . .

"Whew, at last. The brigade members sure know how to make things lively around here. I'll do the dishes, Yuki. Take a rest." I said to her, putting on an apron and went into the kitchen. I opened the faucet and quickly washed away the remaining food off the bowls. "Yuki?"

I was about to turn around when I felt her behind me. "Oh, what's up?"

I continued to wash the dishes when I felt Yuki grabbing my shirt. That's when I realized that there's something wrong. I started to turn around again but she quickly ordered me to stop.

"Don't! D-Don't look at me. Face in front. Just… Just let me stay like this for a few more minutes. Please, Sai-kun…"

"What's wrong, Yuki?"

"Sakurai… Who's Sakura?"

"Oh, you must've heard it when I was saying that name in my mind. She's a special person… back in my world."

"Oh…"

I felt Yuki's hand slowly retreating from my back. I quickly grabbed it, not caring that my hands are still wet. I just don't want her to let go of me. "She's just my twin sister. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less."

"You don't have to explain it to me…you idiot."

"Yuki… are you by any chance… falling in love with me?"

I expected a reaction but I didn't expect her to pull her hands so quickly that we quickly lost our balance. "Whoa, W-Wait!"

BAM. I managed to slide down and pull her on top of me before falling down completely. Unfortunately, the blow on my head wasn't too good and I was already starting to lose consciousness. D-Damn… Yuki…

"Sai-kun!" Yuki quickly placed her lips on mine and bit of my lower lip. At that instant, I quickly regained my consciousness and I can feel the back of my head feeling well now. Ahh… the power of nanomachines.

"Y-Yuki… Thanks, I guess." I looked at her face and was shocked to see her crying. "Y-Yuki! What happened? Did you get hurt?"

"You idiot! That fall just now shook your entire brain! I-If I wasn't here, you could've died!" Yuki shouted out loud, beating my chest with her small, fragile hands. "J-Just what are you doing to me? Why am I like this? Ever since you appeared, my whole system's going crazy!"

"Yuki! Listen to me! You're an artificial human! The way things are right now, it's your emotions that are running wild inside your heart!" I said to her, grabbing her hands. She was crying nonstop now, completely removing the poker face mask that she's had all along.

"T-Then, I'm falling in love?"

"Kiss me."

"W-What?"

"Kiss me. And you'll the answer to your question."

"But-"

I held her face and buried my lips on her. Unlike the biting thing she always does when inserting nanomachines into me, this time it's completely different. It was a passionate kiss. A kiss full of love. After a few moments, I break in to take a quick breath. I was about to proceed with the second round when Yuki's finger stopped my lips.

"I understand now."

"Then what's the answer, Yuki?"

"I'm not falling in love." Yuki said, wiping her eyes. "I already love you, Sai-kun."

"Bingo." I quickly said. "Ten points for the crybaby."

I grabbed the hand that was blocking Yuki's lips and kissed her again. This time she was participating actively. I placed my arms on her hips to which she placed hers around my neck. We kissed many times during the few minutes. But it wasn't enough, and I know Yuki does too.

I stood up and carried her in my arms. All this time, Yuki was beet red and I don't know if she was nervous or just embarrassed. Or both. Nevertheless, I carried her into her room. I dropped her on the bed and opened the lights.

"No! C-Close it, Sai-kun."

I closed the lights and closed the door. Before I could even get near the bed, I felt Yuki pull my arm and I fell on the bed. She crawled on top of me and quickly kissed me. Damn, this girl's good.

"Hey, Yuki. No need to get rough. We have the whole night…" I whispered onto her. "In fact, we could even have the whole day tomorrow too."

I turned her over and grabbed both of her arms. She looked powerless over me, but I can see that she isn't resisting. I nibbled on her ear and I was surprised to hear her moan. I gave her a smile and released her. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a kiss.

"Hurry up."

Now, now. Be patient, Yuki. I said to her mentally.

After kissing her again, I kissed her neck to which she moaned again, this time a little louder.

That night, Yuki and I made love with each other who knows how many times. By the time we finished, it was already morning. We find it hard to go to school so we just took the day off. But apparently, she wouldn't let me go. We were still naked and our clothes were scattered around the room but she didn't care at all. She was happy enough that she fell asleep still smiling.

I took that chance to do something.

"Hey, the Integrated Data Sentient Identity. Care to talk with me?"

[…Very well.]


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

"Ara? This is a surprise. I was just speculating that you can at least here my voice. But I never thought that you will answer me at all."

[…We are in surprise ourselves…]

"Well, to make things short. Yuki is a humanoid interface."

[…Indeed…]

"It couldn't possibly be a coincidence that Yuki's system has been going haywire ever since I came. What are your intentions?"

[…You are an intelligent person, Kurokami Sakurai…]

"Thank you for the compliment, Data-san."

[…Suzumiya Haruhi wished for aliens, time-travellers and espers to appear…]

"Okay. There's Yuki, Asahina-senpai, and Koizumi."

[…And she also wished for sliders to appear…]

"Then the whole portal incident that happened back at my world was because of her desire of sliders?"

[…You could say it like that…]

[…But before you can come here, a slider already appeared…]

"A slider? That's impossible! This world was created years ago! I am the only slider who was able to enter this world."

Ah! Wait a minute. There is someone.

[…You already knew the answer, haven't you?]

"So it really is him. So what does this have to do anything with Yuki?"

[… A certain time-traveler has told us about the future. Nagato Yuki shall fall in love with a slider…]

[…To make things worse, there is a slider close to her before you could even appear…]

[…We were about to terminate Nagato Yuki before she can even do something, but then you appeared…]

"So to make things short, you were the one who planned all this, so that Yuki will fall for me?"

[…Not at all. I just gave Nagato Yuki a little push…]

"Hmm. Why don't you want that guy for Yuki anyway?"

[…He is meant for one person alone…]

"Ha. That thing again, huh…"

[…Nagato Yuki will be awake any moment now…]

[… Goodbye Kurokami Sakurai. Take care of her….]

"Yeah, yeah. You don't even need to ask."

Just as I finished that sentence, Yuki started to open her eyes. Then all of a sudden, she sat up on the bed. "Sai-kun?"

"Ah, Yuki. I don't really care. But you're currently naked right now if you forgot what happened yesterday evening." I said to her.

Then as if a volcano exploded inside her mind, her face started to turn red as if reminiscing what happened at this very place. "Sai-kun, get out."

"Huh? What's wrong? As if I haven't seen everything already."

Prrt! That just now was a foul move. Yuki opened the door and threw me outside her room. After a few moments, she threw my clothes out. Talk about being embarrassed. I took that chance to go to my room, dump my clothes in the basket and proceeded to the bathroom to take a quick bath.

After taking a bath, I checked the time to see that it was already half past nine. Too late to go to class already. I decided to cook breakfast. After wearing the apron, and preparing everything. I heard Yuki coming out of her room.

"Ah, Yuki. I'll be cooking breakfast now. Go take a bath if you want one."

"Sai-kun, we can still go to the afternoon class, if that's okay with you."

"Nah. You already took out a day's worth of stamina on me yesterday. You go to class. I'll skip today for now." I jokingly said to her.

I turned around to see her wearing her poker face. But you can't fail to see that she's blushing. Geez, you don't have to hide it.

"I'll be going out too; I need to buy a phone." I said to her. "Here, just wait for the egg. Tell me if you still want me to toast bread for you."

I opened the fridge and grabbed two eggs and proceeded to cook it in the hot frying pan. After a few minutes, I placed it in the table. I then took of my apron. After getting the milk from the fridge, I poured a cup for Yuki and me.

"Eat up. I'll prepare your lunch for you. Is the leftover curry alright with you?" I took out the curry in the fridge and placed it in the microwave.

"Yes."

After taking out the curry, I placed it in a small bento along with the rice and wrapped it with a cloth, not forgetting to place chopsticks inside. I sat down on the table to see her already finished eating and already drinking down the milk I gave her.

"It was delicious." She said placing down the empty glass on the table. "Thank you, Sai-kun."

"What's with the formality, Yuki?" I said to her, wiping the milk that's in her lips with a tissue. "Go wash yourself already."

She stood up and was about to go to the bath when I heard her stomach growling. Sigh.

"After you finish your bath, I'll toast bread for you. And a glass of milk." I said to her, pushing her all the way to the bathroom after being stuck from her place from being embarrassed to hear her stomach growl.

That girl. I said to myself.

. . .

"Just make up an excuse for sensei and to your brigade members, alright?" I said to her, patting her head. "I'll be going along now. I'll see if I can walk with you on the way home."

Yuki just nodded and then went inside the school. I on the other hand placed my hand on my pocket to see if my wallet is still there. There it is. Man, I'm starting to get paranoid being alone in this world.

. . .

"Here you go, sir. Ready to go, we already activated the promo pack for you." The clerk said, handing me the phone and giving me a small paper bag with the phone's box inside. "You'll be able to send mail and call others for a month. Thank you very much!"

"Ah, thank you." I bowed down to the clerk and left the store. I checked the time on my new phone and realized that it's already lunch. Feeling hungry I decided to get some pork buns and strawberry milk before strolling a bit more in the shopping district.

. . .

"Here you go, mister. Are you sure you don't want to buy any protective gears?" the lady asked me, giving me the pair of roller skates I bought from their store.

"Ah, no. I'm already used to roller skating. Thanks."

Truth to be told, I used to be a good skater back in my world and always used this as my source of transportation in near places. I decided to buy one after I saw it when I was looking around the stores. I excitedly placed it in my feet and tried to get the hang of it skating around town.

. . .

"Ah, what's with your boyfriend, skipping school and leaving you alone?" Suzumiya said walking along with Yuki and the other members of the brigade.

They ended club activities earlier because Suzumiya wants to hang out with Kurokami all of a sudden. She said that he may be a suitable member of the brigade. But Kyon and the others were thinking that she just wants to eat his cooking again, seeing that it's too delicious.

"Ah, that reminds me. Didn't he say that he will meet Nagato after school?" Kyon said, walking along with Koizumi behind the girls.

"He must be lost seeing that this is his first time in this town," Koizumi suggested.

"Ah, that can't be it. For a guy like him, getting lost in the town is the least of his worries." Suzumiya proclaimed. "But still where is he?"

"In the park…" Yuki said.

"In the park?" Asahina said, tilting her head in confusion. "How did you know?"

"Aha! That's just what you call a lover's instinct, Mikuru-chan!" Suzumiya said, placing an arm around the cute junior. "You'll understand if you got to be in a relationship on your own!"

Sigh, look whose talking. Kyon thought but decided to stay silent.

"Ah, there he is!" Asahina pointed to Kurokami who was… flying in the air?

. . .

"OH, YEAH!" I shouted out loud after I jumped high in the air. Kids were watching me in awe as I did tricks in the air with my roller skates. I skated around them for a little while before stopping to take a breath.

"Haha, nice one, huh?" I asked them, giving all of them a high five. They were jumping up and down saying every little thing they said. A girl even came up to me and said to carry her with me while skating.

"Sure, why not? Here, climb in my back." I said to the little girl after crouching down to let her climb on my back. I borrowed a helmet from a boy who was playing skateboard for the little girl. Alright, here we go. "Hold on tight!"

After I adjusted my roller skates a little bit, I decided to take it slowly a little bit. After a few moments, I broke into a speed gliding around the park, holding the little girl on my back carefully. And at the right moment, I jumped in the air and did a flip before dropping back.

I dropped the girl back in her group who was laughing and telling his playmates about how she felt in the air. Then all of a sudden, I heard a voice shout at me.

"Kurokami-kun!"

I glanced towards the voice to see that SOS Brigade along with Yuki walking to my place. Oh, I forgot about meeting up with Yuki!

"Ah, Yuki, I'm sorr-"

"That was cool, Kurokami-kun!" Suzumiya and Asahina-senpai said at the same time.

"Ah, thanks?"

"That was cool, Sai-kun." Yuki said emitting an aura the same as Suzumiya and Asahina-senpai.

"Okay, this is it! Kurokami-kun, I now accept you as one of the Brigade members from now on! You shall be our business manager in charge of finding fun things that the Brigade will participate from now on!" Suzumiya-san said, placing her hands on her hips and giving me a smile.

"Wow. Are you sure about it?" I said to her, hiding away the huge smile that's about to come out of my face.

"Of course, once the brigade chief says that. There's no turning back, Kurokami." Kyon said, scratching his head. "But still, to get a rank higher than me…"

"Well, I guess. Thank you." I said to Suzumiya, reaching out my hand to which she shook it with hers.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Being with the SOS Brigade was just mostly having fun after school. Suzumiya was telling me about the city-wide search that will happen on Saturday but I told her that I will be participating in a kendo match that day, to which I regret.

"Ah! Is that so? Then we'll come to watch the match, Kurokami-kun!"

That's what she said. But what's with the stupid banner saying "You Can Do It, Sakurai!" , being flashed around by Asahina-senpai and Yuki.

Oh, well. I'll just ignore it anyway. Kyon and Koizumi were asked by the brigade chief to buy me an energy drink but I just said to buy me strawberry milk and some snacks for everybody while giving them my credit card. (Just so you know that credit card was from my world and after checking the balance, it contained an unbelievable amount of money that never lessens no matter what I buy.)

We just finished the team event, and to everybody's surprise we managed to defeat everyone resulting us to be in first place. After that match, the captain and I were chosen by everybody to participate in the individual event that's currently happening right now. Ah, it's my turn.

After stepping up and bowing to my opponent, I grabbed my bamboo sword and waited for the signal. I glanced at the brigade to see Kyon and Koizumi coming back from the convenience store carrying snacks. Koizumi waved to me before sitting down, I just nodded at him and concentrated to my opponent.

Within the referee's signal, in the blink of an eye, I dashed forward and swing my bamboo sword into the opponent's head not giving him any moment to counter-attack me.

The referee raised my flag and shouted, _"Men! Point for North High!"_

. . .

Well, that's that. I defeated everybody. Out of concern, I damaged each of my captain's soon-to-be opponents in the match so he reached into 2nd place, with me in the 1st place. He bowed down to me after the match was finished and said to be the captain of the kendo team once he graduates. I told him to ask Suzumiya-san for approval.

"Okay! But in turn, the kendo club will be now a branch member of the SOS Brigade. Understand?" Suzumiya-san said, pointing at the captain who was happily nodding his head in appreciation.

"A branch member?" I asked Kyon, who was munching to a chocolate bar.

"That just means that the kendo club will be under Suzumiya's control from now on."

"What other clubs are currently under her control anyway?" I asked Koizumi.

"The Computer Club." He answered, to which Asahina-senpai flinched at.

"What's wrong, Asahina-senpai?" I asked her, wondering why she flinched when she heard the Computer Club's name.

"N-Nothing!" she shrieked, covering her face. "N-Nothing at all!"

I looked at Kyon and Koizumi for answers, but they just shrugged their shoulders. I wonder what happened with the Computer Club. Better ask Nagato later.

"Ah, Captain. Are we finished for today?"

"Yes, Kurokami-san. We want to ask you to join us for a celebration but it looks like you're busy with your friends, so let's just save it for a later time."

"Ah, thank you very much. I already gave you my number so just contact me about it."

"Sure, thank you once again, Kurokami-san."

After many "thank you" and "goodbye", the kendo team left ahead of us excitedly telling each other's experience. I told the SOS Brigade to wait for me outside as I will be going to the restroom to wash my face for a bit.

After coming out of the restroom, I saw Yuki waiting for me. "Good job, Sai-kun."

She reached out for my face and bit my lips. All of a sudden, my energy from earlier came back. My fatigue is also gone. Feeling a little bit adventurous, I pulled Yuki close to me and kissed her. She tried to push me saying that we're currently in public but stopped resisting as soon as I entered my tongue inside her lips.

We kissed for a few more minutes after that one. What a lovely day this is.

. . .

After coming back, Kyon and Suzumiya-san eyed us suspiciously while Asahina-senpai was blushing furiously. Koizumi was… smiling. What do you expect?

"Yuki, you're hair is a mess…" Suzumiya said suspiciously. Hey, what are you implying at?

"Ah, that was because I was shuffling her hair when I saw her waiting for me outside." I said to her, not making eye contact.

"Does that require you to loosen your tie?"

Damn.

. . .

After reaching the coffee shop Suzumiya-san was talking about, Yuki made an important announcement for everybody.

"I'll be going back to Tokyo for a week to meet with my parents."

Everyone, excluding me was in shock. Apparently, Data-san will be checking on Yuki's system to see if anything changed aside from the emotions she's having.

"Aww. I'll be sure to miss you, Yuki-chan!" Suzumiya said hugging Yuki who wasn't resisting at all. "How about Kurokami-kun?"

"I'll be staying here, if that's what you mean." I said, eating the huge bowl of ice cream in front of me. "It's not like she'll be gone for good, Suzumiya-san."

"Oh, that's right." Suzumiya said, finally relaxing down. "Be sure to get us some souvenirs!"

Sigh, we just talked about useless topics today. Most of it about my outstanding win against my opponents, and the other about Yuki going to Tokyo for a week. There isn't really any important things to say.

. . .

"Well then! See you guys! Bye!" Suzumiya said, dragging Yuki away from us.

The brigade chief's voice said and left alone saying that she'll be busy talking with Yuki at her house. God knows what it is. Oh, she is a god after all. Was that a joke?

Kyon left with them seeing at they live close to each other.

I turned around to the two remaining members and said, "Hey, I think this is the first time for me to talk to you privately. But I need to inform you about something, especially to you Asahina-senpai."

I brought out my credit card and pointed at a nearby restaurant. "Care for round two?"

. . .

"I'm pretty sure Kyon has already told you guys that I am a slider, correct?"

Koizumi was beside me nodding his head, while Asahina-senpai answered with a small 'yes'.

"Well, surprise. You have another slider in the club, besides me." I said to them.

I glanced at Asahina-senpai who freezed at what I said. Just as I guessed. "You don't have to say anything Asahina-senpai. This must be a secret that you've known all along haven't you?"

"After all," I said to her, giving a smile. "Knowing the future beforehand, is a dangerous thing to do."

"I am intrigued, Kurokami-san." Koizumi said in confusion.

"Suzumiya-san wished for aliens, time-travelers and espers to appear before her. Well, there you guys are. But she also wished for sliders to appear. If her power is really that tremendous for you guys to appear out of nowhere, why didn't the sliders appear?" I said to them, cutting up the steak that I ordered.

"Or maybe, the sliders… or should I say slider, already appeared but he himself wasn't aware of this? Seeing that he is currently busy pleasing god's mood."

"But that's impossible, we researched his daily life, his ancestors, his family, everything!" Koizumi exclaimed. "He is completely a normal human!"

"That's because he will be a slider in the near future. In fact, he may even be the starting point of the sliders here in your world." I said to him. "Kyon also known as _'John Smith'._"

As soon as I said that name, the whole air around the room tensed. "Koizumi, I don't want to get things here dirty. So kindly please tell your subordinates to refrain doing anything that'll ruin my day today."

Koizumi gave a signal to everybody around us and the air relaxed a little bit. "Explain it a little bit more, Kurokami-san."

"Back in our world, where the sliders originated from, the Kyon of that time was our leader. He invented the chamber where the portals for the parallel worlds existed. He was considered a genius, typically different from what he is in this world as you can see." I explained. "I didn't recognize it at first but if you let his hair grow a little bit long, then he's exactly the same person as my boss."

"But I don't know what'll happen here in the future seeing as this is a different world. I just intend to explain this to you guys first." I said to them, drinking my strawberry milkshake.

"Well, that is indeed quite a shock. But how do you expect us to believe it?" Koizumi said.

"Here's a picture of us." I said to him, handing a picture I brought out of my wallet.

Koizumi stared at the picture of me and John Smith wearing our slider uniforms. He was wearing glasses at my world and was sporting a long hair about the same length as Koizumi so it must be pretty weird for him.

"Judging from your confident smile, I can believe you now." Koizumi said, handing the picture back to me. "How about you, Asahina-san?"

"C-Classified information…" Asahina-senpai said, fidgeting in her seat, staring at her food.

"What do you want us to do?" Koizumi asked seriously. "You didn't tell us this just so you can inform us about it, didn't you?"

"Correct." I said to him.

"To make things short, I want your decision about this. Based from my theory, this'll happen. Once Kyon become a slider, his regular world will be mine for sliding technology and powers originated there."

Here it comes, the hard part…

"Okay, so Kyon becomes a slider. Hooray for that. That makes the two of us. But if Suzumiya-san suddenly lost the interest in aliens, time-travelers, espers and sliders, what do you think shall happen?"

"The world will become a normal place?" Asahina-senpai guessed.

"No. The aliens will disappear seeing that our god doesn't believe in them anymore. The time-travelers will go back to their original timeline and remain as humans who don't have any control in time-traveling. The espers will lose their powers. And last but not the least, us sliders will go back to our world and will lose the power and technology of sliding into different worlds."

"Isn't that for the best?" Koizumi said, but then his faced suddenly tensed realizing the truth of what I just said. Even Asahina-san was quietly trembling now.

"It's just as you think. Kyon will disappear from this world. And if that happens, no matter what you do, Suzumiya Haruhi will go berserk. And believe me; we really don't want that to happen, do we?"

I silently sipped my milkshake and waited for their response.

What are you going to do know, esper and time-traveler?

Hurry up, the clock is ticking.


End file.
